1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus and methods for reading data stored upon an optical medium. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus and methods for reading data stored in systems employing optical storage disks, ribbon type media, cylindrical media, drum media, or the like, without limitation.
2. Description of Related Art
Current microcomputer technology is impeded in capability by limitations in the speed at which data in storage media can be assessed. Slow access time is a pronounced problem in optical storage systems, such as CD-ROM drives. Access times in such systems are about 200 milliseconds or more. Because such systems also suffer slow data transfer rates, from about 150 to 450 Kbytes per second, user irritating delays are inevitable.
The access time limitation in prior art optical readers is caused in large part by inertia in mechanical subcomponents, primarily the mechanical arm assembly. Before a prior art optical reader can begin reading, it must overcome the inertia of the mechanical arm assembly. There is an inevitable delay associated with this action, notwithstanding whatever mechanisms are in place to facilitate it.
The fact that prior art systems include mechanical subcomponents such as mechanical arm assemblies introduces other shortcomings and deficiencies. Mechanical components are subject to wear, which can eventually reduce system reliability and which can ultimately lead to system failure. In a worst case situation, mechanical wear can ultimately lead to catastrophic failure, in which all data is lost.
Notwithstanding the shortcomings and deficiencies mentioned above, optical storage mechanisms possess many desirable characteristics. First of all, CDs are dense--up to 660 MBs of information can be stored on a single disk. Second, optical drive technology is mature enough that its performance is predictable and dependable. Third, optical drives are now common enough that prices are relatively low and there is an abundance of stored data. Fourth, optical storage is particularly well suited for video, graphic, and sound files, which are becoming increasingly widely used.
Based on the foregoing, it should be understood and appreciated that optical storage media have a number of strengths. At the same time, those systems include mechanical components that exacerbate weaknesses of the technology, especially access times, and which components are susceptible to damaging wear and ultimate failure.